La nature d'un sentiment
by Portgas-ya
Summary: Portgas.D. Ace est un étudiant qui craque sur son professeur d'Histoire-Géo :Marco .Entre son meilleur-ami , Sabo , qui le taquine a ce sujet et son prof qui soudain ce rapproche de lui ; Tout se chamboule dans la vie d'Ace.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue pour le 1er chapitre !**

* * *

Oï, je m'appelle Portgas. , je suis en 3-C avec mon Sabo -mon meilleur ami- , je suis un beau brun aux yeux noir-gris , assez bien suis du genre à être l'ami de tout le monde mais pas trop. Une nouvelle journée de cours commence , mon prof principal va encore me faire baver... Pas dans le sens "il me saoule" mais dans le sens je vais avoir un filet de salive sur le coter de mon ? Parce que je le trouve sexy.

Bref. Je m'assois à ma table. C'est à dire au fond près de la fenêtre. Sabo se trouve juste devant moi. De ma place je peux voir l'arrière capillaire de toute ma classe. C'est génial. Mais bon quand c'est l'heure de cours de mon prof principal je peux le mater sans que personne ne le remarque. Je sais même pas ce qu'on a là ...Je pris ma règles et aplatit le bout contre le dos de Sabo. Il a sursauter. Ce mec est trouillard ... Il se retourna. Je mis ma tête sur le côté et posa mon index sur ma joue avec un air pensif. Il comprit et se retourna griffonner quelque chose. Sabo et moi on a une sorte de connexion depuis l'école primaire. Un simple petit mime et POUF l'un comprend l' posa le papier sur ma table. Je l'ouvrai. Alors il ma marquer :

"2h de français

1h de maths

PAUSE

Ensuite on termine avec ton sempaï :3 (ps : il fait Histoire si sa oublier TrouDuCul)"

Je serrai les lèvres avec un sourire. Je mis en boule le papier et lui mis dans la capuche de sa veste. Ma voisine de table me regarda avec un sourire. Je lui rendis en montra Sabo d'une main et avec l'autre fis tourner mon index contre ma tempe en sifflant légèrement pour lui signaler qu'il est cinglé. Elle rit. Sabo se retourna d'un coup. Je mis mes mains derrière mon dos en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Il tiqua. Une Battle de regard commença. Mais le prof de français arriva et demanda a Sabo de se retourna. Ce qu'il fit. Je soupirai. C'est partit pour 2h d'ennuie.

La matinée passa plutôt vite. C'était la pause déjeuné. Après cours avec mon sempaï et je rentre chez moi. Sabo et moi avons l'habitude de déjeuner tous les deux sur le toit. Une tradition depuis le collège ou les cantines avait était abolie. Je sortis à peine mon bentô qu'il me tapota l'épaule et me montra un groupe de professeur entrain de déjeuner. Je le regardai. Il me chuchota :

"-Touffe blonde à 6h"

Mon regard suivit son indication. Il était là. Je le regardai un moment. Sabo me frappa à l'épaule en hurlant : "MANGE OU SA VA ÊTRE FROID PORTGAS. CLASSE 3-C !".Il nous regarda. Je baissai mon regard en hurla a Sabo de se taire. Il rit puis mangea. Je l'imitai. Je regardai mon sempaï au bout d'un petit moment. Il me regarder aussi. Il me sourit. Je lui rendis.

"-Attention tu rougis ... Me préviens Sabo"

Je baissai la tête. Sabo ricana. Je le déteste. Je veux le frapper. Mais je peux pas. C'est une jeune femme après tout. La cloche retentit. Sabo et moi se dépêcha de ranger notre pique-nique. On courut vers la salle de classe et on s'installa vite à nos places. Il arriva et commença l'appelle. Ses cheveux blond recouvrait son visage. Il avait mis ces lunettes aujourd'hui. Sa lui donne un air sexy. Ah Marco-sempaï ... C'est mon prof d'histoire depuis la seconde. Il m'a tout de suite plus. Mais ses sentiments était encore plus fort depuis 3 mois ...J'en ai parlé à Sabo. Il a compris et ne m'a pas rejeter.

Je rêvasser comme toujours. Les autres cours je regarder la fenêtre, là je me concentrer sur les fesses rebondit de mon prof d'histoire. Je secouai ma tête et rougit. Pensez à autre chose. Je portai mon regard sur son dos. Je m'étalai sur ma table. Mes paupières me piquent. Tient qui a éteint la lumière ?

Je fus réveiller en étant secouer.J'ouvrit les yeux. Tignasse blonde. J'ai dû m'endormit et Sabo me réveille à la fin du cours.J'aggripa le dénommer blond et le secoua à son tour en hurla : "LACHE MOI J'AI COMPRIS BLONDINET !".La classe lança un "oohh" général. Je secouai ma tête. Je regardai devant moi. Sabo me regarder avec des grand yeux. Attend...S'il est là...Et qu'une tignasse blonde ma secouer. Et que Marco-sempaï n'est plus au tableau...Non...Non...Non...NON. Je regardai devant moi. Mon professeur mon fusiller du regard. Je déglutis. La sonnerie retentit.

"-Monsieur Portgas vous sortirez le dernier j'ai à vous parler ..."

Il partit à son bureau. Les autres bougèrent. Sabo se tourna et me sourit.

"-Super ta un rendez-vous avec lui !

-Ta gueule !"

* * *

 **Review ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenue pour le chapitre deux ! J'espère que sa va plaire ~  
**

* * *

"-Super ta un rendez-vous avec lui ... Sabo me sourit

-Ta gueule ..."

Il se retourna et rangea ses affaires. Je rangeai les miennes. Mon professeur me fixer. Je ne vais pas me sauver...Quoi que sauter part la fenêtre ... Non...Je l'embrasse et après je saute part la fenêtre. Sabo me tapota l'épaule et sortit. Il va m'attendre devant la grille. Je connais cette manière de tapotais mon épaule ...

"-Ace-kun ? ..."

La voix de mon sempaï me sortit de mes pensées. Il me fixer puis me fis signe de de la tête pour venir le voir. Je me levai et laissa mes affaires sur le bureau. Je me plantai devant son bureau et regarda le sol –qui est magnifiquement moche en passant- . Si je le regarde dans les yeux je vais devenir rouge... Mais rouge comme « rouge » la veste de mon petit frère. Mes mains était plaçait derrière mon dos, je les tortillais tellement je stressais.

"-Vos notes ce trimestre ne sont pas ... Vraiment bonnes Ace-kun ... _commença-t-il_

-Je sais.

-Le plus bizarre c'est que seule l'histoire-géographie à garder une bonne moyenne ..."

Je déglutis. Je relevai à peine ma tête pour le voir. Il me sourit. Je sentis le sang venir dans mes joues. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement. Je vais peut être appliqué mon plan de la fenêtre.

"-Tu aime l'histoire-Géo, non ?"

Je me calmai tout de suite. Il ma tutoyer... Je le regarder avec un air étonné. Il me sourit de nouveau. Je lâchai mes mains le long de mon buste.

"-Sa m'intéresse on va dire...

-Certes mais il ne faut pas négliger les autre matières ! »

Il soupira en enlevant ses lunettes. Je haussai les épaules en détourna légèrement ma tête.

« -Fais des efforts, sinon tu n'auras pas ton bac.

-M'en fiche.

-Tu veux redoubler ? »

Si je vous ais encore comme professeur : Avec plaisir ~

« -J'sais pas.

-Fais des efforts pour ce trimestre, d'accord ?

-Hum. »

Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne. Il soupira puis me dit de rentrer chez moi. Je pris mes affaires et partit. Une fois la porte fermait, je m'appuyai dessus. Si je fais des efforts, sa lui fera surement plaisir, non ? Après une courte réflexion, je sentis mon portable vibrait contre ma cuisse. J'allai glisser ma main dans ma poche quand je sentis le vide derrière moi ; La porte c'est ouverte. Je partis en arrière. Mon dos et l'arrière de mon crâne se retrouvèrent au sol dans un violent fracas. J'allai hurler de douleur quand j'entendis un haussement de ton. Je levai les yeux et vis un Marco avec un sourire amusé. Je me relevai d'un coup.

« -Sa va ? _Me demanda-t-il_

-J-Je dois y allez ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais. Je partis sans prévenir. Une fois sortit du bâtiment, je soupirai en me massant l'arrière du crâne. En levant les yeux, je pouvais voir Sabo sur son téléphone. Je sentis mon portable vibrais encore une fois. Je l'appela a vive voix pour qu'il arrête de faire vibrait ma cuisses droite. Il me sauta dessus.

« -Tu lui as déclaré ta flamme pour que sa prennent autant de temps ? _me dit-il sur un ton taquin_

-Ferme-là. »

Il partit en fou-rire et me pris le bras ; Il me fit avançait.

"-Bien ou bien ton rendez-vous ? _Commença-t-il »_

Il ne peut pas arrêter de parler lui ?

« -Bof ...

-Il ta dit quoi ?

-De faire de mon mieux pour le 3ème trimestre... »

Sabo sourit puis me jeta une boule de papier a la figure je sursautai croyant que c'était une bête. Il éclata de rire. Je pris la boule de papier et pris de l'élan avec ma main droite pour la lancé.

"-YEP ! _Je me stoppai sur ma lancer_ , c'était la boule de papier dans ma capuche on est quitte !"

Je jetai le papier à la poubelle en soupira assez fort. Il ma tapota l'épaule. Je fis un petit sourire.

Le lendemain, on avait que deux d'Histoire puis vie de classe. Encore à ma place. Mais cette fois je regarder dehors. Pas envie de croiser son regard. Une règle tapa sur ma table. Je tournai ma tête lentement. Marco-sempaï se trouver devant moi.

"-Ce sur quoi nous avons discuté hier ne vous a pas suffi ?"

Je soufflai et regarda la fenêtre. Les élèves rigolèrent de mon insolence. Marco-sempaï me dit d'encore rester avec lui à la fin des deux heures. Il repartit au tableau. Sabo jeta un papier sur ma table. Je le pris vite fait et le lis : " Ça devient sérieux entre vous !".Je pris ma règles et le frappa dans le dos. Il retint son cri de douleur. Ma voisine de table elle retenait son rire. Il se retourna pour me jetait une boulette de papier. Je lui rejetai en retour. Je m'apprêtais à lui en relançais une autre quand sa voix intervient.

"-On jette des papiers sur ses camarades Portgas ?

-Mais c'est Sabo qui a commencé ! _Je défendais-je_

-Même pas vrai c'est toi qui me frapper avec ta règle ! _Il se retourna_

-Tu m'avais énervé sale enfoiré !

-Tu veux te battre trou du cul ? _On se mit debout_

-STOP VOUS DEUX SINON LE PRINCIPAL"

On s'assit tous les deux en même temps. Je pris un crayon et fit mine que je réfléchis puis dit au prof : "continuez donc ...".J'ai vu sa rage sur sa tempe. Il continua tout de même le cours. Je ricanai. Sabo se retourna pour me faire un cœur avec ses mains. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je donnai un coup de pieds dans sa chaise. Il sursauta bien-sûr ! Je m'allongeai sur ma table pour cacher mon rire. Puis bizarrement je me sentais observer..

La fin du cours, arriva lentement mais elle était enfin là ! Je ne bougeai pas.J'insulta une dernière fois Sabo qui lui était libre ! Je restai affaler sur ma table en fermant les yeux. Je pestais intérieurement. Pourquoi toujours moi ?

« -Ace ? »

Je me relevai et vis mon sempaï devant mon bureau. Il prit une chaise et se mis en face de moi. Je me relevai correctement. Je soufflai.

« -Pourquoi toujours moi ? Demandai-je

-Tout simplement parce que tu ne travailles pas. »

Je soufflai encore une fois. Il rit légèrement. Je le regardai avec un petit sourire, malgré moi.

« -La chute ne ta pas trop fais mal, hier ? »

Je tiquai. J'avais presque oublié ça !

« -Sa me piquent des fois … »

Il se leva puis m'autorisa enfin à sortir. **Libérées, Délivrées ~~ Je n'étudierais plus jamaiisss ~**. Je me mis a sautillais à travers les bureaux avant de sortir. Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Ma cuisse vibra encore une fois. Je sortis mon téléphone et lu mon nouveau message :

"De : Sabo

Objet : TrouDuCul

Grouille ton cul salopard de brun, je te rappelle qu'on devait faire les devoirs chez toi.

Ps : drague pas le prof"

Je ruminai avant de me dépêcher de sortir avant qu'il ne m'envoie un autre message. Foutu blond.

* * *

 **Review **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo ! Let's go chapitre trois ! **  
**

* * *

Hey, moi c'est Portgas.D. Ace, actuellement au lycée et dans la même classe que mon meilleure ami -c'est à dire la 3-C- il se nomme Sabo. Je suis un grand brun de 19 ans, j'ai des défauts et des qualités comme tout le monde mais je suis supportable.

A peine je franchis la porte de mon lycée que Sabo me saute dessus en hurlant : "T'es en retard enflure !".Je me retrouvai sur le sol avec un blond sur moi. Vous entendez ? Mon dos à craquer et ma phalange gauche hurle de douleur. Il se relève et m'aide à me relever. Je lui envoie mon cartable dans sa rotule. Il se met à sautille en soufflant plusieurs " _aie_ " de suite. Je ricanai. Il me fusilla du regard. Je ris encore plus fort. Il souffla sur ses mèches blond qui se trouver devant ses yeux.

"-Tu souffre au moins ? _Lui demandai-je_

-Pas plus que ta phalange ! _Souffla-t-il_

-Tu la entendue toi aussi ?"

Il fit une sorte de _tsss_ avec un sourire et en regardant ailleurs. La sonnerie retentit. Je repris mon sac que j'avais lancé sur une certaine rotule. Sabo ne réagit pas à la sonnerie stridente. Je me plaçai derrière lui pour voir ceux qu'il regarder. Tiens tiens tiens ...Ma voisine de table ... La chère Koala Tiger... Mon grand garçon est amoureuuxxx ~

"-Elle te plait la miss Tiger ? _Lui demandai-je en lui tapant l'épaule, il rougit_

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ... Im-bé-cile _! Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe_ "

Je souris. Il est vraiment amoureux mon Sab' ... Je vais pleurer d'émotion. Bref .Je suis de nouveaux à ma place. Sabo c'est installer a coter de moi. Koala est devant nous .Il la fixe. Je lui tapai l'épaule. Il me regarder. Je le montrai de l'index puis fit un cœur avec mes deux mains et montra Koala avec un sourire idiot. Il vira au rouge pivoine. Je ricanai doucement. Sabo me fusilla du regard. Je lui tirai la langue. Il prit un bout de papier et me lança dans la tempe. Je feulai tel un minou.

Il souffla et gonfla ses joues en retenant un rire. Je me penchai et pris mon agenda. Je scrutai les petits mots que Sabo avait marqués. « Tu sais que je t'aime toua ? ~ » Pas lui. « Je t'aime #S » .Parfait. Je le découpai puis le posa sur ma table. Sabo me regarder bizarrement. Je pris vite le bout de papier et le mis dans la capuche de Koala. Il me chuchota :

"-Y a écrit quoi ?

-Ta déclaration d'amour très cher ami"

Il me fit les yeux rond et plongea sa main dans la capuche de Koala mais elle se retourna à ce moment. Il se figea. Elle lui enleva sa main et pris le papier et se retourna. Il se tourna vers moi et me frappa à l'épaule. Je lâchai un léger _aie_ de souffrance. Durant tout le reste du cours il faisait sauter sa jambe gauche assez vite.

Le reste de l'aprèm Sabo évité le regard de Koala. MAIS je m'en foutais car c'est l'heure du cours d'histoire. Sabo devant moi et Koala pas loin. Je regarder mon prof. Marco-sempaï n'a pas mis ses lunettes aujourd'hui. Sa lui va bien. Je secouai ma tête et commença à écrire le cours. Mon regard se posa sur Koala. Elle semble ailleurs. Un rictus orna mes lèvres. Je griffonnai quelque chose sur une feuille puis l'envoya à Koala. Elle me regarda. Je montrai Sabo –concentré sur sa feuille- puis fis un cœur avec mes doigts et la montra elle. Elle rougit et haussa les épaules puis se remit sur sa feuille.

Je me frotta les mains. Une règle s'abattit sur mon bureau me faisans sursauter.

« -OOHH ! _m'exclamai-je de peur_

-On rêvasse pour de bon à ce que je vois Portgas ! »

Je regardai mon professeur me faire les gros yeux. Aucun ne sortit de ma bouche. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

« -A la fin du cours vous rester … »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Encore ? Je soufflai et croiser mes bras sur mon torse. Il repartit au tableau. Je vis Sabo se marrer. Je le frappai avec ma règle. Il fit un petit « _Aahh_ » étouffé puis il se retourna pour me fusiller du regard. Je lui tirai la langue encore une fois. Mais une boulette de papier vint contre mon bras. Sabo et moi on regarda la boulette de papier puis on se regarda. «- C'est toi ? -Bah nan ! ». On tourna tous les deux notre regard vers la direction du lancer. On pouvait voir Koala encore en position de lancement. Elle nous sourit puis se remis en face de son bureau. Je regardai Sabo. Il a les joues cramoisies. Je collai mon nez contre sa joue avec un sourire moqueur. Il recula de surprise puis me traita d'abruti avant de se retournai.

La sonnerie retentit. Comme d'habitude je ne bougeai pas pendant que les autres rangèrent à toute vitesse leurs affaires. Je soupirai. Puis me décida a rangea mes affaires. Sabo me fit un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Je pris mon sac et me leva pour ensuite le poser sur un bureau du 1er rang et m'assis sur ce dit bureau ; les mains dans les poches, j'attendais que mon cher Marco me face la leçon de fin de cours.

« -Pourquoi, quand je te regarde, tu es toujours en train de jouer avec ton camarade ? _Lâcha-t-il_

-Parce que je m'ennuie …

-Je croyais que cette matière t'intéresser.

-Certaine chose qu'on étudie non …

\- Tu vas redoubler !

-Ok. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Je haussai les épaules. Il prit son sac et commença à fouiller dedans. Il sortit un papier et me le tendit.

« -Tiens »

Je pris le papier et le regarda. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« -Tu le fera signer à tes parents ou ton tuteur...

-Pas question que j'aille en cours de soutien ! _Hurlai-je_

-Pourtant tu en a besoin !

-Même ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Il soupira avant de se masser les tempes. Je posai le papier sur son bureau et la glissa vers lui. Il la glissa vers moi.

« -Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu iras en soutien avec moi ! »

J'allai répliquer mais je me tus. Avec lui ? Je pris le papier et le fourra dans ma poche.

« -Ok »

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et partit de la salle. Je me dirigeai vers la cafét'. Je vis Sabo avec Satch. Je m'assis a coter de Sabo.

« -Yo ma banane ~ _Roucoulai-je_

-Yo pyromane ! _Répliqua Satch_ »

Je lui souris. Sabo me regarda un long moment.

« -Quoi ? _Demandai-je_ »

Il me fit un grand sourire. Satch laissa sa tête filer sur le coter pour monter son incompréhension.

« -Mais quoi ? »

Sabo haussa un sourcil avec un air « Comment sa tu ne sais pas ? ». Je lui haussai les épaules : Quant à Satch il avait toujours la tête sur le coter mais cette fois-ci de l'autre coter. Je soupirai.

« -D'accord : Je vais en cours de soutien avec Marco ! »

Il fit une tête étonné. Puis me sourit.

« -Marco ? Ce n'est pas le prof d'Histoire lui ? _demanda Satch_

-Ouaip, même qu'Ace l'aimmeuuhhh ~~ _Révéla Sabo_

-Traitre ! »

Sabo et Satch ricanèrent. J'eu un frisson. Sabo passa une main sur mon épaule. Je pris un peu de recul –on ne sait jamais-.

« -Tu sais... Koala ? _Commença Sabo_

-Euh … Ouais … ?

-Bah … »

Il me tendit un papier. Je le pris et lu ce qu'il avait écrit dessus.

« -C'était au fond de mon sac. _Commenta Sabo_

-Lis à haute voix ! Sabo n'a pas voulu que je le lise avant que t'arrive ! _Me supplia Satch_ »

Je souris puis me racla la gorge.

« -Je t'aime moi aussi, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on.. sorte.. Ensemble ? #K … _Lisais-je_ »

Sabo nous fit un sourire victorieux pendant que Satch et moi on le regarder avec des grand yeux.

« -Ta dit quoi ? _S'exclamèrent Satch et moi_

-Bah je lui est encore rien dit... Mais je vais lui dire oui ! »

Satch et moi on lui fila un coup chacun sur l'épaule. La sonnerie retentit. On se leva et on partit chacun dans sa salle de cours. Une fois à la salle, on s'appuya contre le mur. Koala passa devant nous. Je donnai un coup de coude à Sabo pour qu'il réagisse.

« -Euh... Koala ! _Appela Sabo_ »

La concerné se retourna. Sabo resta pétrifié. Je pris sa bouche et la fis bougé avec mes mains et pris une voix aigu :

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Koala ! Sortons ensemble et ayons plein d'enfants ! »

Koala fis une tête étonné pendant que Sabo me vira a coup de pied au derrière. Je me retrouvai part terre avec mon sac sur la tête. Note à moi-même : Ne plus jamais aider Sabo ! Je soufflai d'agacement et me releva. J'allai frapper Sabo mais ce con est partit avec Koala en arrière pour parler. Je me suis retrouvé encore une fois par terre. J'en ai marre. Je me relevai d'un coup. J'allai voir Sabo mais quelqu'un me retint part la lanière de mon sac. Je me retournai et vit une grande brune avec des boucles d'oreilles en serpent me retenir.

« -Laisse –les ! _Éructa-t-elle_

-S'xcuse moi Hammock …

-Hancock abruti ! _Coupa-t-elle_

-Pareil tu m'as compris ! Mais je dois allez frapper mon Sab' ! »

Elle me tira en arrière. Je veux le frapper ! Sabo revint vers moi. L'autre me libéra enfin. Je me précipita sur lui. Je lui sauta dessus et on partit tous les deux en arrière. Et comme il tenait la main a Koala et elle partit elle aussi dans la chute. Sabo me frappa le sommet du crâne en me traitant de « débile profond ». Et moi je faisais mon sourire **made in** Ace.

* * *

 **Demain je pars a Milan pour deux jours et après je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster car sur mon tél sa va être difficile ~**

 **Bon allez peace ! c:**

 **Review **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo ! désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour poster la suite mais c'est dur de trouver de l'inspiration ! Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un soupir sortit de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Je posai mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et bascula ma tête en arrière, mâchouillant furtivement un crayon. Je grognai tout en me balançant. J'entendis mon cerveau, me suppliait d'arrêter cette torture : Les maths. Je poussai un long soupir puis grâce à mes jambes me propulsa jusqu'à ma table de chevet pour prendre mon portable. J'appelai tout de suite mon futur sauveur. Une tonalité avant qu'il décroche. Il prit une voix posé ; Il sait pourquoi je l'appelle.

« -Ouuiiiiiii ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle …

-Non, pourquoi tu m'appelle un samedi matin ? »

Je souris avant de mettre mon téléphone devant mon visage et d'hurler : « Pour les maths fils d'autruche ! ». J'entendis son cri de surprise et un fracas : il est tombé. Je retiens mon rire puis finalement éclate de rire. Je l'entends grogner puis raccrocher. Je jubile de toutes les cellules de mon corps. Je tente de le rappeler mais il ne me répond pas. Je l'ai vexé. Bon je vais devoir faire mes maths tout seul…

Au bout de 10 minutes, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je délaisse mon travail pour aller ouvrir. J'ouvre la porte sans que je m'en rends compte une sorte de monstre vert me saute dessus.

« -SAALLLUUUTTTTTTTTTTT ! _hurle-t-il_ »

Je fais un bon en arrière en hurlant. En posant mon pied droit au sol je glisse –malheureusement- sur une chaussure qui trainer. Je me retrouve les fesses au sol, complétement traumatisé. Le monstre se mets à rire. Ce foutu rire … La personne enlève son masque et je peux voir Sabo avec un sourire satisfait.

« -Ma vengeance est accomplie ~ ! »

Il me sourit gentiment avant de me tendre la main et d'aider à ma relever.

Le lundi matin arriva bien vite. Je me retrouve encore une fois à ma place habituelle. Sabo se mit devant moi. Je souris malgré moi : ça veut dire que c'est l'heure de l'histoire-géo ! Je m'affalai sur mon bureau en souriant. Sabo se retourna et lui ne sourit pas. Je tournai ma tête et vit le bureau de Koala vide. Elle doit être malade. Je fis un regard compatissant pour Sabo. Le dorée se retourna. Je soufflai dans ses cheveux. Il se balança pour cognait sa chaise contre mon bureau. Puis se remit à sortir ses affaires. Je re-souffla. Il cogna la chaise beaucoup plus fort contre mon pauvre bureau. Je laissai sortir un petit rire. Quand le prof arriva. Je me mis correctement. Mes yeux ne quitter pas Marco des yeux. Je le voyais parler mais je n'entendais aucun son. Mais j'entendais bien quand il a prononçais mon prénom.

« -J'ai rien fait monsieur ! _Me défendais-je_ »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Je fais l'appel Ace … »

J'ai une sorte de malaise là. Les autres rigoles bien sûr.

« -Ah... Euh … Présent ! _Dis-je en levant la main._ »

Je fis un petit sourire. Le prof secoua négativement sa tête avant de finir l'appel.

La sonnerie sonna dans mes oreilles comme un réveil matin .Je me leva et partit de la salle avec Sabo qui me suivait.

« -On à quoi ? _Demandai-je_

-Rien. »

Je regardai Sabo et me mis à chanter :

« -Si t'aime les pommes tape dans tes mains ! »

Je tapai des mains et répéta ma phrase. Sabo tapa dans ses mains. On se promena à travers les couloirs. Sabo se mit à chanter tout seul. Il me dépassa d'un coup.

« -Blanc manger coco co ~ »

Je souris et l'accompagna dans sa chanson. On passa devant une classe avec la porte ouverte part reflexe je regardai à l'intérieur et vit mon petit frère. Je fis un sourire et tira Sabo part le col pour qu'il reste là. Il fit un « _Aaahhh_ » de surprise. Il se retrouva le dos contre mon torse et mon bras autour du cou. Je lui montrai Luffy. Mais grâce à son cri toute la classe nous regarder. Je fis mon éternelle sourire et lâcha Sab'.

« -Hey, Luffy tu m'attend devant la cantine ?

-Ace, il est en cours !

-Et alors ? Le prof n'est pas encore là !

-Si, derrière vous ! »

Sabo et moi on sursauta et fit un bond dans la classe. Je m'accrochai au cou de Sabo. Je pus voir mon professeur d'Histoire-Géo nous faire un regard plus que sévère. Sabo et moi on se regarda puis on regarda le professeur.

« -Portgas …. Encore vous ? _Soupira-t-il_

-Bah ouais …

-Et vous Sabo ?

-Pour ma défense il me prend en otage, la preuve : regarder comme il s'accroche à moi ! »

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour du cou de Sabo. La classe fit des commentaires tout en rigolant.

« -Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? _Demanda Marco_

-Bah j'ai vu mon frangin ! _Expliquai-je_

-Et moi, un abruti ma tira part la peau du cou car il avait vu son frangin ! _Expliqua à son tour Sabo._ »

Marco soupira avant de nous demander de sortir de sa classe. On se dépêcha on passant je fis un au revoir à mon petit frère avec un baiser au loin.

« -Dégage ! _hurla-t-il, rouge de gêne_ »

Je me mis à courir. Sabo et moi on s'assit sur un banc puis on soupira de soulagement puis Sabo me frappa sur le sommet du crâne. On essayer a peine de reprendre notre respiration.

« -J'ai si faim …

-Tu m'énerve …. _Susurra Sabo_ »

Il prit son sac, fouillas 2 minutes, avant de me tendre un biscuit. Je lui souris et le prit avant de la grignoter.

La sonnerie sonna enfin on se dirigea vers la cantine et on resta planter comme des statues. Je vis Luffy arriver avec ses amis. Je lui fit un signe de la main.

« - Que veux-tu nii-chan ?

-Alors le lycée ? »

Il me regarda un moment et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Je me demande comment se lycée ai pu l'accepter en 2nd ! Je soufflai. Il me tira la langue et on partit manger. Le déjeuner passa vite. Je me retrouvai vite à mon dernier cours de la journée.

Je m'assis à ma place et Sab' se mit à coter de moi. Le prof passa dans les rangs et nous distribua un papier. Je lus et écarquilla les yeux. Je regardai Sabo avec un sourire, qu'il me rendit. Ce papier c'est une autorisation de sortit !

« -La classe va partir en sortit scolaire avec moi-même et votre professeur d'Histoire-Géo ! La sortit dura 2 semaines et sera à Londres et …. »

Je n'entendis pas plus et une phrase se répéter dans ma tête : 2 semaines avec Marco-sempaï ….

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et bon week-end *part vite regarder _The Middle_ ***

 **Review c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre .. *compte sur ses doigts* 5 ! Déjà ?! Bah ... En tout cas vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à suivre l'histoire et sa me fait plaisir !**

 **Réponse au review ;**

 **De :** DemonOfHells

 **J'adore ton idée et franchement la complicité Ace/Sabo, elle est juste géniale !**  
 **Pareil, Ace il me fait juste trop rire et il a le même comportement que certains gars que je connais. Mais Marco, il est un peu laxiste, non ?**

 **-** _Alors "laxiste" *cherche dans son gros dico* Ah oui en effet maintenant que tu le dit... Bah dans ce chapitre Marco est un peu moins laxiste -je trouve- , tu me dira ! Pour la complicité Ace/Sabo je suis contente qu'elle te plaise car c'est vraiment comme sa que j'imagine leurs rapports à tout les deux. Et tant mieux si Ace te fais rire sa veut dire que tu aime mon humour °0°_

 **je vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon corps se laissa tomber sur ma table en laissant un soupir agacer s'échapper de ma bouche. Je n'aime pas l'anglais. Un coup de coude dans la côte me fit sursauter. Je regardai mon voisin de table avec un regard assassin. Mon voisin écrit la leçon comme si rien n'était. Un coup de pieds dans le tibia me fit lâcher un cri assez viril.

« - _Aaahhhh_ …. »

Je me tournai vers Sabo, qui se recroquevillé sur lui-même pour cacher son rire. C'était toi enflure. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je feuler tel un félin. Sabo répliqua en aboyant comme un chihuahua .Mon voisin de droite nous regardait bizarrement à présent.

« -Tu à frémit quand je t'ai frappé ? _Chuchota Sabo_

-Oh oui, j'ai frémit comme un mentos dans du coca ~ ! _Répliquai-je_ »

Notre très cher voisin froncer à présent les sourcils en nous regardant. Sabo et moi on lui fit un signe en souriant puis on s'allongea sur nos tables.

La sonnerie se fit entendre après un long calvaire. Je me levai et pris sac sur le dos. Après un long périple à travers les couloirs, on arriva enfin à la cafétéria. Satch nous attendais à une table. Il était, tête dans les mains, penché sur un cahier. Je m'assis à coter de lui et regarda part dessus son épaule. Des mathématiques. Je soupirai à fendre l'âme puis me cala dans ma chaise en massant ma tempe gauche. Satch releva son nez du cahier pour me regarder, moi et mes cernes, puis Sabo qui haussa les épaules.

« -Il est fatigué ? _Demanda Satch_

-Non, aujourd'hui on n'a pas Histoire-géo, c'est tout … _Expliqua le blond._ »

Je fis les gros yeux à Sabo en faisant un rire ironique. _Ah ah ah_ … Satch remit son nez dans sa leçon. Je me mis à masser mes deux tempes. Migraine qui ne passe pas …

« -Une migraine ? _Propose Sabo_

-Bien joué Captain Obvious …. _Ripostai-je_ »

Satch se mit à rire. Je le fixai pendant un moment avant de regarder Sabo qui faisait de même.

« -Toujours aussi sarcastique Ace, avec Sabo sa fait un magnifique duo ! _lance Satch_

-Hein ? _Articulai-je avec Sabo_

-Comme Joey et Chandler ! _Ajoute l'homme banane_ »

J'haussai les épaules avant m'affaler sur la table. On est vendredi. Ce soir j'ai soutien avec Marco. Et lundi c'est le départ pour Londres.

* * *

Une gomme ? **OK**. Un crayon et un stylo ? **OK**. Voilà comment faire une batterie improvisé. Je me mets à jouer quelque minute avant que Marco ne me prend mes « baguettes ».

« -Venir après 17h ne m'enchante pas beaucoup, toi non plus je pense, mais tu pourrais écouter ! »

Je le trouve mignon quand il est énervé. Les 4 autres personnes en soutien avait la tête tournait vers nous.J'acquiesçai avant de regarder part la fenêtre.

« -PORTGAS !

-Quoi ? _Soupirai-je agaçait_

-Je vais devoir faire venir tes parents si ça continue ! »

Je me crispai d'un coup. Ma lèvre tremblait. Je respirais bruyamment. J'essaye de me calmer avant de parler :

« -J'ai pas de parents… »

Ma voix est beaucoup plus froide que prévu. Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Je rangeai vite fait mes affaires avant de partir en trombe.

« -Ace ! »

Je claquai la porte sans qu'il continue sa phrase. Je me mis à courir. J'ouvris en grand la porte de chez moi et me précipita dans mon hall d'entrée.

« -Ah ! Salut Ace ! _Me salua Luffy_ »

Je passai devant lui sans qu'il puisse me posait de question. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissai glisser le long de ma porte et laissa ma frustration sortir. J'hurla. _Pourquoi il m'a dit ça ?_

* * *

Le week-end passa plutôt vite. Le départ pour Londres fut vite arrivé aussi. J'ignorai Marco depuis que j'étais arrivait. Sabo me regardait avec des yeux de hibou pour espérer une réponse. Je soufflais à chaque tentative de sa part. On mit nos bagages dans le bus pour aller à l'aéroport.

L'avion atterrit enfin à Londres. Pour atteindre l'hôtel on va devoir prendre le métro. Marco a essayer de nombreuses fois de me parler mais j'embarquer Sabo avec un « _Oh ta vue le truc là-bas ?_ ». Sabo recommença son regard d'hibou. Je me grattai la nuque en soupirant. Je lui expliquai tout de A à Z. Il avait sa bouche en "o" à la fin de mon histoire.

« -Et tu lui fais la gueule ? _Résuma Sabo_

-Ouais … _Articulai-je_

-C'est la 1er fois qu'un élève fait la gueule à son prof ! _Blague-t-il_

-Tu sais 16% des élèves ont avoué faire la gueule à leurs profs… _Mentis-je_

-Tu à inventer ce chiffre !

-Objection ! _M'écriai-je_

-Rejeté ! _Répliqua-t-il_ »

Je gonflai mes joues et tapa du pied un lâchant un petit « _fait chier_ ».Une fois dans le métro londonien, Sabo commença sa tirade pour m'expliquai que si on commençait par les endroits à visiter, demander part nos professeurs, on aurait du temps pour visiter les pubs.

« -Tu vois où on arrive ? _Explique le blond_

-Ça dépend, on est sur quelle ligne ? _Demandai-je_ »

Sabo crispa ses doigt autour de mon cou avec un regard désespérer pendant que Koala rigoler à gorge déployé. Une fois lâcher dans la capital Anglaise on se permit de trainer, Sabo et moi, de notre coter. On visita Trafalgar Square. J'eu un rictus en pensant à un ami de Luffy. Ensuite on traina devant Big Ben avant de foncer à London Eyes. On fit la queue pour monter à l'intérieur. Après 2h de queue on monta enfin. On prit des photos du paysage et Sabo de moi en train de faire l'abruti dans la cabine. Quand on descendit, l'heure de rentrais sonner à l'heure digital de mon portable.

Sabo sortit fait le plan pour qu'on trouve l'hôtel. On se mit à marcher. Après avoir pris le métro, je me rendis compte qu'on n'était pas venue ici. Sabo ressortie le plan.

Il bougé dans tous les sens le plan de Londres avant de me regarder. Je levai un sourcil.

« -On est perdu Ace … _Annonça doucement Sabo_

-Bon bah on va mourir … »

* * *

 **A la prochaine fois et n'oubliai pas : les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! Peace sur votre front !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey les pandas ! Voici le chapitre 6 , vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus nombreux mettre en favori et à suivre l'histoire ! Et bah merci !**

 **Et maintenant les réponses au reviews ! *oouuaaiiisssss***

 **De :** Winnie18 J'aime trop ton Ace qui fou absolument rien en cours et ses chamailleries avec Sabo me font juste trop rire ! J'ai hâte de voir si le Marco va essayer de se faire pardonner ! :D

 **Contente que mon petit Ace te plaisent et que ses chamailleries avec Sabo te font rire , c'est le but donc _What else_ ?. Ah Marco va essayer au prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas !**

 **De :** DemonOfHells

J'ai adoré l'épisode avec Marco qui parle des parents de Ace. Mais j'aimerai bien le voir piquer une crise et voir une vraie confrontation entre les deux. Ça pourrait être intéressant ! Surtout avec ton humour parce que là encore, tu m'as tuée ! xD

 **En effet sa serais intéressant ! Je pensais le faire en plus mais j'avais la flemme x) Une prochaine fois '^' Mon humour te tue ? Tant mieux parce que c'est pas fini x3**

 **De :** Kurotsuki R

Coucou :)  
Juste génial ! j'adore la complicité entre Sabo/Ace et leurs pitrerie x)  
Hâte de lire la suite et comment notre phœnix va réagir !

 **Salut toi ~**

 **Toi aussi tu les aimes ? Bah tant mieux x)**

 **La suite la voilà et pour la réaction du Phoenix faudra attendre je pense !**

 **De :** The story of a rabbit

Salut :)

Ce sont vraiment 5 merveilleux chapitres ! J'adore ! Et je trouve ta fic' particulièrement drôle x) Le rapport que tu as instauré entre Ace et Sabo est superbe enfin ta fić est géniale quoi ! Vivement la suite ! :D

 **Hey Hey ~~**

 **Merci de me dire que mes 5 premiers chapitres sont merveilleux et que tu adores ! Toi aussi tu aimes mon humour ? Alleerrrrr ~~ Et tu apprécie le rapport Ace/Sabo ? C'est génial tous sa dit donc ! Encore merci ! Et la suite là voilàààà !**

 **Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'arrachai la carte des mains de Sabo et l'éloigna le plus possible que mes bras me le permettait et détailla la carte. Je la tournai dans un sens. Puis dans l'autre. Et dans un autre. Sabo soupira avant de me mettre une tape derrière la tête. Je mis la carte en boule et la jeta derrière mon épaule en grognant. Sabo regarda le papier tomber par terre puis me regarda.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _lance-t-il_ , Y a une poubelle juste là ! _S'écrie-t-il en me pointant du doigt la poubelle en question_

-Bah je penser qu'un maniaque de l'hygiène viendrait vite le ramasser et qu'il pourrait nous aider. _Tentai-je_ »

Mon blondinet se massa doucement les sinus avant de marmonner quelque chose. Mes mains trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'à mes poches et s'y fourrèrent. On resta là un moment. Je soupirai puis m'assis sur un banc. Sabo me regarda faire. Je posai mon coude sur mon genoux, mon menton dans le creux de ma main et lui tourna la tête. Je l'entendis soupirai d'agacement.

« -Ace …. »

Je sentis un poids à coter de moi. Il venait de s'assoir. Je tournai doucement ma tête vers lui, une tête boudeuse. Il avait entremêlé ses mains et laisser ses jambes étendue gêner les passant. Il fixait ses mains, une mine triste. Mon sourcil droit n'arrêta pas de sautiller. Il essaye de me faire craquer avec ça. Je tournai vite ma tête. Il soupira à se fendre l'âme. Je soupirai puis le regarda du coin de l'œil. Je craque. Je lui fis une tape à l'épaule. Il sourit avant de me regardai de sourire de toute ses dents. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« -On fait quoi ? »

Sa question résonna dans mes oreilles avant qu'une idée me vint en tête. Je pris mon téléphone et alla dans mon répertoire.

« -Tu à le numéro de quelqu'un de la classe ? _Demande-t-il_

-Mieux ! _Soufflai-je ; occuper à chercher le fameux prénom_.

-Le numéro de Marco ? _Plaisanta-t-il_ »

Je lui envoyai mon pied dans le tibia avant d'appuyer sur la touche « appeler ». Il évita mon coup de pieds en se mettant en position fœtal et me fis un beau majeur suivit d'un « _mouahahaha_ ». Je levai mes yeux au ciel et me concentra sur mon téléphone.

 _Une tonalité…_

 _Deux tonalités…_

 _Trois tona…._

« -Allô ? »

Sabo se colla à moi pour entendre. J'hurla à plein poumon dans le combiner.

« -LUFFY ON EST PERDDUUUSSSS ! »

Sabo se laissa tomber sur le banc avec une mine abattue. Puis se releva d'un coup.

« -A quoi ça sert d'appeler Luffy ?

-Oh, tu as raison ! »

Je raccrochai. Sabo fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit. Allez mon Sab' ! Je l'encouragea mentalement. C'est plutôt gentil nan ? Il se leva.

« -Viens on va reprendre le métro dans le sens inverse ! »

Je tapai mon poing contre la paume de ma main. C'est évident mon cher Watson !

* * *

Je m'accrochai au pant de sa veste et me laissa trainer. Sa fait 1h qu'on cherche notre chemin. Bon au moins est revenue devant Big Ben. Je soupirai.

« -On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Si tu n'avais pas jeté ma carte je le saurais…. »

Je gonflai mes joues. Je lâchai le pan de sa veste et me mis sur lui.

« -Pardoonnnnnn ! »

Il me mit un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« - Lâche-moi ! »

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Les passants nous fixaient maintenant. Ils doivent nous prendre pour un couple. Soudain Sabo ne bougea plus. Je le lâchai pour voir ce qu'il avait. Il avait les yeux plissait et regardait devant lui. Il me prit la main et avança dans la direction qu'il regardait auparavant. Part reflexe je resserrai ma main sur la sienne. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

« -J'ai cru voir Koala … _Murmura mon blond_ »

Mes yeux s'illuminé ! _On est sauvés !_ Une fois devant Koala on se jeta sur elle. La pauvre tomba au sol. On s'excusa et on releva. Mais, bien sûr, Marco l'accompagner avec son groupe. Tient il est énerver. Je lui fis un sourire arrogant.

« -Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? _Demanda-t-il, froid_ »

Sabo se retourna pour voir l'heure qu'indiquer Big Ben. Marco fixait nos mains. C'est vrai qu'on se donne la main là …. Je lâchai la main de Sabo. Il parut surpris mais regardait notre professeur d'Histoire-Géographique sans gêne.

« -19h12 …. _Répondit-il doucement_

-Vous partez vous baladez, sans autorisation, et vous vous perdez !

\- On n'est pas perdus ! _Répliquai-je_

-Ton grand-père ma appeler pour que je te trouve dans Londres, car tu à appeler ton petit frère pour dire que vous étiez perdu ! »

 _Argh._

Je sens le regard froid de Sabo dans mon dos. J'ai un foutu frisson dans ma colonne vertébral.

« -Tout est de ma faute monsieur, c'est moi qui entrainer Ace ! »

Marco se détendit un peu. Il me regarda puis regarda Sabo. Je regardai Sabo étonnait, lui se baissa à la Japonaise.

« -Vous pouvez me frapper pour me punir, ce que j'ai fait est irresponsable !

-Sabooo ! _Pleurnichai-je_ »

Marco leva son poing. Koala regardai la scène, dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la détresse qu'elle me lançait. La respiration de Sabo se fit plus irrégulière. Marco serra son poing puis l'abaissa. Sur moi. J'hurla de douleur.

« -POURQUOI MOI ?! _Demandai-je, indigner_ »

Marco nous pris tous les deux parts le col de notre chemise.

« -Ce soir vous êtes de corvées ! »

 **~Plus tard, dans l'hôtel~**

Je tournai le robinet doucement et de l'eau froide atterrit sur ma peau. Je frissonnai doucement avant d'actionnai l'eau chaude. Rien de tel qu'une douche après les corvées. J'entendais Koala gloussais à travers la cloison. Laisser Koala et Sabo, dans la même pièce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je soupirai et m'empressa de me laver.

Je sors de la douche en jogging et je peux voir Sabo sur Koala dans le lit du dorée. Je me raclai la gorge pour m'annoncer. Sabo se dépêcha de se relevai, laissant la petite Koala libre.

« -Oh, on attendait Ace ! _Commença Koala_

-On descend au réfectoire manger, tu viens ? _Compléta Sabo, le regard ailleurs et les joues rouges._ »

J'acquiesçai avant de fouiller dans ma valise.

« -Attendez deux minutes, je vais m'habiller. _Signalai-je_

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda Sabo_ »

Je regardai Sabo, puis secoua ma tête et continua ma fouille dans ma valise.

« -Parce que quand je me promène tout nu, les gens me jettent des cailloux ! _Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique_ »

« -Messieurs ceci est devenue un terrain de bataille ! _Signalai-je d'un ton solennel_

-On est que tous les deux dans la chambre Ace ! _Protesta mon blond préférer_ »

Pour toute réponse je lui envoyai mon oreiller dans la tête. Une longue et douloureuse bataille s'en suivit. Sabo et moi on courait partout dans la chambre. Jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Je me trouvais devant et Sabo lança son oreiller. Je me baissais. On entendit un cri étouffer. On pouvait voir sur le seuil de la porte une Koala déboussoler, avec un oreiller sur la tête. Elle se releva. L'oreiller partit part terre, laissant le regard de méduse de la brune nous transpercer. Sa à marcher d'ailleurs. Sabo et moi on ne pouvait plus bouger. Quand la brune se mettait en colère, elle pouvait nous mettre tous les deux au tapis sans soucis.

Elle nous mis à tous les deux un steak sur le sommet du crâne.

« -Vous allez dormir à la fin ! ON VOUS ENTEND DANS TOUT LE COULOIR ! _Hurla la brunette_ »

De la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Elle est terrifiante. Mais pas plus que l'amie rousse de mon frère. Je crois. Sabo massa sa bosse en baissant la tête. Putain c'est un soumis enfaite. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord Koala semble douce et timide. Alors qu'en fait c'est un démon. Elle partit en claquant la porte. Sabo et moi on se regarda et on éclata de rire.

* * *

L'air frais me fait un bien fou. Et puis Londres la nuit c'est magnifique. Je me penchai pour mieux voir Londres du balcon de mon étage. Plein de lumière partout. C'est génial. _Amazing_. La porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Une personne se racla la gorge.

« -Sabo ? _Balançai-je, souriant comme un abruti_

-Non … »

Mon sourire partit. Marco ….

« -Bonsoir Monsieur... _Articulai-je_

-Faudrait qu'on parle … »

 _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de parler_ ?

* * *

 **Allez bon week-end , on se retrouve je-sais-pas-quand et Peace sur le nez !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Et oui la suite est enfin là ! Bref , je trouve que ce chapitre est pas top top mais bon ... On va répondre au review !**

 **De :** The story of a rabbit

 **Coucou :)**

 **Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Il nous faut la suite ! Elle est tellement bien ta fic' ! :D**

Salut c:

Bah si j'ai le droit de vous laisser comme sa ! La suite la voilà ! Et merchhiiiiii ~!

 **De :** DemonofHells

 **J'étais en train de relire ta fic, je passe au chapitre 2 et la je vois quoi ? Un petit 6 ! La joie !**  
 **Bref tu m'as encore tuée, mais sur ce coup la t'as été cruelle ! Je veux connaître la suite, moi !**  
 **Bref bref bref, au prochain chapitre ;)**  
 **BPOB/DOH**

Je suis heureuse de te rendre heureuse et la suite bah la voilà !

 **De :** Pauline et Rineca

 **Aaaaah ! Comme par hasard tu coupes ici XD c'est fait exprès ou quoi ? XD**  
 **Bref super chap malgré des petites fautes :p en tout cas j'ai bien aimé ! L'appel à Luffy était juste inutil ! Il est con des fois ace XD enfin bref ce chap m'a fait rigolé ! :D**  
 **Bisous**  
 **Pauline**

Coupé ici ? Fait exprès ? N-nan ... w Oh moi et l'orthographe ! Mais tant mieux si tu à aimé ! Et oui Ace st con mais on l'aime quand même ! Bisous à toi aussi.

* * *

Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Mon professeur s'installa à coter de moi sans un bruit. Je détournai mon regard. Mes mains se glissèrent dans mes poches et je me retournai pour poser mon dos contre la barrière puis replia ma jambe. Je le regardai d'un œil. Il était accouder à la barrière et regarder droit devant lui. Je roulai des yeux avant de frissonner. Il fait froid d'un coup…

« -Pourquoi tu m'évite ? _Lance-t-il_ »

Je me contentai de le regarder fixement. _Tu le sais._ Il soupira avant de me regarder.

« -Parce que j'ai dit que j'allez appeler tes parents ? …. Alors que … »

Je lui souris, d'un sourire arrogant. _Bien joué Captain Obvious_. Mais mon sourire s'effacer rapidement. Je me levai puis me dirigea vers la porte.

« -On à pas fini de parler ... _Lance-t-il_

-Si …

-Portgas ! _Lâche Marco_ »

Je me retournai et le regarda avec un regard noir. _Pourquoi tu veux en parler ? Pour être sûr que je suis orphelin ?_ Il s'approcha de moi et s'appuya contre la porte de sortie. Avec le même regard, je le toisai. Il me sourit gentiment. _Tch_. Il peut m'agacer parfois !

« -Quoi ? _Demandai-je, agacer_

-Tu n'a pas envie de voir la réalité ?

-Quelle réalité ?

-Tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, car tu sais que si on parle, ça va faire une réalité que tu refuses toi-même !

-De quoi tu parles bordel ?!

-Que ta mère et ton père sont morts et qu'il te manque ! »

Ma lèvre tressauta. Je serre les poings puis me mit à rire doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux, il est étonné que... Je ris ? Je me mis à rire plus fort. _Oui, ta bien entendue : je ris !_ Il fronça les sourcils puis m'interrogea du regard.

« -J'accepte le fait que mes parents soit mort, je ne l'ai ai jamais connus, du moins je n'ai aucun souvenir. Ma mère est morte en couche et mon père est mort à cause d'une maladie en prison. Mais de là à dire qu'il me manque. _Je ris avant d'ajouter sérieux_ , Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir connus ma mère ! »

Il me regarda de haut en bas. Il articula quelque mot avant de se taire à nouveau. Un long silence en suivit laissant entendre les gens marchait, les voitures accélérer, des voix qui parlent anglais. Sa ma parut tellement long que je fermai les yeux. Il se racla la gorge au bout d'un moment. Je les ouvris.

« -Tu n'a jamais voulu connaitre ton père ? _Murmure-t-il doucement_

-Mon père était un criminel. Et moi je suis quoi ? Sa petite progéniture que tout le monde ne peut pas encadrer à cause de ce que mon "géniteur" a fait ! Alors non : je n'ai jamais voulu connaitre mon père ! »

Il baissa les yeux. _Tu sais plus quoi dire ?!_ Je soupirai bruyamment avant de sortir les mains de mes poches. Je m'avançai puis décala gentiment mon professeur.

« -Il se fait tard et je commence à avoir froid… »

 _J'en ai surtout marre de te déballer ma vie !_ Il se décala et je m'engouffrai aussitôt dans le couloir.

.

.

.

.

J'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre puis la claque violement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je soupirai de soulagement on sentant l'oreiller contre mon visage. Mes yeux se ferment seuls. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler et des vêtements qui tombent sur le sol. Sabo ? Je me relevai sur mes coudes puis regarda la porte de la douche. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de poser ma tête contre l'oreiller et laisser mes bras le long de mon buste. Je fixai la porte avant de clignai des yeux encore une fois et de m'endormir. _Foutu narcolepsie_.

.

.

.

.

 _Devant la télé avec Sabo, on buvait des bières. On regarder la suite de notre fameuse série. Sabo se mit à rire à la réplique d'un des personnages masculin. Je me mis à souris. Je pris mon portable et tapota mon code en faisant attention que Sabo ne le voit pas, mais il était trop concentrer sur ce qui se passait à la télé. Je me mis à farfouiller dans mon téléphone. Mes yeux, par réflexe, regarda en haut à droite ; là où se trouvait l'heure ; mais à la place j'avais une date. 16/05. J'haussa les épaules puis appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre mon portable et le remis sur la table basse. Sabo me parla mais rien ne sortait de ses lèvres. Je lui répondis à mon tour de la même manière. Il se mit à rire. Moi aussi. Puis Sabo se rapprocha de moi et moi je l'enlaçai. Il leva sa tête vers mon visage et nos lèvres se touchèrent._

Je me levai en sursaut en lâchant un " _wow_!". Je pris un temps à regarder devant moi avant secouer ma tête et de grogner. Je me frottais doucement les paupières avant de regarder autour de moi. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvra et Sabo en sortit. Mon ventre me fit atrocement mal. Il me détailla un instant avant de faire un sourire rassurant. Il se dirigea vers sa valise et s'accroupit, dos à moi, et y déposa ses affaires.

« -Un cauchemar ? _Se renseigne le blond_ »

Une image de lui et moi en train de s'embrasser me revint en mémoire.

« -Plus au moins … _Répondis-je_

-Oh ! _Fut sa seule réponse_

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ? J'étais la quand tu commencer ta douche.

-Bah alors tu dors depuis 15 minutes ! _Tranche-t-il_ »

J'acquiesçai. Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux me disait : _allez déballe mon biquet !_ Je repris ma respiration. Inspire. Expire. Il se leva et s'assit sur mon lit. Il me fixer avec ses yeux ronds comme un hibou.

« -J'ai rêvé que j'embrasser un ami …

-Qui ?

-Je sais plus. C'est flou dans ma tête mais je sais que c'était un ami… »

Il secoua sa tête pour me dire « oui ». Je détournai le regard.

« -Tu en a mis du temps sur le balcon ! »

Je lui fis une moue. Il me fit un petit sourire. Je soupirai et lui raconta ma discussion avec Marco.

.

.

.

.

.

Le séjour à Londres est passé assez vite. Me revoilà dans ma maison. Sur mon canapé, la télé allumée et un bon coca. Mais je regarder pas la télé. Je pensais à mon rêve. Je me souviens juste que sur mon téléphone sa afficha la date. Le jour je sais plus mais je me souviens que c'est au mois de Mai. Ensuite l'année … Mais attend. Je fais peut être un rêve prémonitoire ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais embrasser Sabo ?!

« -RAPTOR JESUS

\- FERME-LA ! _Hurla Luffy_ »

Je bus une gorgée de mon coca avant d'éteindre la télé et de ma tournai vers la porte. Je vis aussitôt mon cadet débouler vers celle-ci. Il me regarda.

« -Tu va quelque part ?

-Ouaip.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester jouer avec moi ?

-Hum …. Non.

-Mais j'ai retrouvé le jeu du nain jaune !

-C'est vrai ?! , _S'écrie Luffy,ironique_ , M'attend pas avant demain… Voir Mardi ! »

Il partit en claquant la porte. Il grandit trop vite... Je me laissai glisser sur le canapé et attrapa mon coca et me concentra sur le dessin animé. Mon portable vibra d'un coup. Je me jetai dessus. Je décrochai sans prendre la peine de voir qui c'est.

« -Allô ?!

-Ace ?

-SABOOOOO ! _Hurlai-je au combiné_ »

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Je vais lui apprendre moi à me raccrocher au nez ! Mais demain. Là j'ai la flemme. Je vais le rappeler. Mais on sonne à la porte ! Je lançai mon portable sur le canapé et me précipita sur la porte. J'ouvris et bien sûr : c'est Sabo !

« -Yo ! _Lança-t-il_

-Plait ! _Répliquai-je_ »

Il leva un sourcil et fit une grimace.

« -Yo … Plait … Yoplait, le yaourt ! _Expliquai-je_ »

Je fis la balance avec mes mains pour accompagner mon explication. Il me fixa. Rit d'un rire faux. Arrêta de rire. Et me refixa. Je le fis entrée. On se mit sur le canapé après que je ferme la porte.

« -Alors comme sa on crie "raptor jésus" ? _Demanda-t-il, sur un ton moqueur_

-Comment tu sais ?

-J'ai croisé Luffy ! »

Je montai mon épaule en secouant ma tête pour approuver. Il me se mit encore à me fixer. Je le fixai à mon tour. _Le 1er qui cligne des yeux_ ! Je cligne des yeux et Sabo crie sa victoire. Un gage ~ Youpi ~~ !

« -Tu doit crier "j'aime me faire sodomiser"… »

Il me fit un sourire. Mon visage se décomposa. Je secoue vite fait ma tête et prend ma respiration pour criait et … je m'arrête d'un coup en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

« -Bah crie !

-Bah tu vois je n'aime pas trop crier des trucs comme " j'aime me faire sodomiser" quand ma voisine passe. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me croit comme quelqu'un d'équilibrer psychologiquement… »

Ma voisine passa. Sabo me fixer. _Champ libre._

« -J'AIME ME FAIRE SODOMISER ! »

.

.

.

.

.

Dans la cour du lycée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Sabo et moi on se mit à chanter avec Satch qui nous faisait les chœurs. Un bon vieux instant Panda !

« -Bimbadabimbadabam , On est les infidèles ! _Chantai-je_

\- On est les infidèles ! Braille _Satch en guise de chœur_

-On mont'ra pas au ciel ! _Compléta Sabo_ »

On tapa des mains et des pieds avant de continuer dans notre délire.

« -J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre, On buvait une bonne bière ! _Récitai-je_

-Quand un curton est apparu, Pour nous parler de Jésus ! _Fredonne le blond_ »

Satch compléta part un " _Bimbadabimbadabam "_ et la sonnerie retentit. Je déteste le lundi matin. Je me calai contre le mur en attendant le prof. Sabo se trouvait à coter de moi. Koala passa. Sans nous regarder. Sabo ne parut même pas étonné.

« -Vous …. _Demandai-je en montrant Koala d'un geste de tête_

-Oui … _Dis Sabo, sec_ »

Quand je vous dis qu'on est connecter tous les deux ! Ils se sont disputait pourquoi au faite ? Je suis curieux. Le prof arriva et ouvrit la salle. Pris dans le flux des moutons j'entrai dans la classe et me mit au fond. Sabo s'installa à coter de moi. Attend sa me perturbe. C'est la salle d'histoire mais Sabo est à coter de moi. Marco entra et fit l'appelle.

On est bien en Histoire !

« -Tu est pas devant d'habitude ?

-Si mais je préfère être à côté de toi … »

J'haussa les sourcils avant de sortir mes affaires. Tiens le prof d'Anglais est là aussi.

« -On va faire un petit résumé de notre sortie à Londres et … »

Je décrochai aussitôt et mis ma tête dans mes épaules. Mes yeux me piquent. Je fermai les yeux. _Merci narcolepsie_.

.

.

.

.

Je me retrouvais à copier les conjugaisons en cours de soutien. Marco a voulu me tenir occuper. _Je lui en ficherais de la conjugaison_. La dernière ligne est finie ! Je mis la fiche dans le coin du bureau et mit mon menton dans la paume de ma main et observa mon professeur. Je lui en veux encore un peu. Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de mes parents. Surtout quand c'est quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas proche. En parlez en Sabo ne me gênerait pas. On est comme des frères. _Sabo et moi on s'embrasse dans mon salon_. Oh… Foutu rêve… J'avais arrêtez d'y penser en plus ! On est quoi aujourd'hui ? 15 mars ? Ça va on n'est pas encore en Mai ! Mars…. Mars ? Ma-arrsss ?

OH PUTAIN L'ANNIV' DE SAB' !

* * *

 **Sur ce Peace et désolé si vous trouvez le chapitre pas très intéressants !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut les moustaches a rayures ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendue (ou pas ..) on répond au review et Let's gooooo !**

 **De :** DemonOfHells **  
Oh. Mon. Dieu !  
M-Mais c'était pas avec Marco à la base ? Et puis y va tomber amoureux de quel blond ? Tiens ! Il a une préférence pour les blonds ! Mais nan mais tu me rends folle, là ! Je veux la suite ! Viiiite !  
Mais du coup, y'a une chance avec Sabo, ou il va rester hétéro ?  
**

Oui Ace aime les blondinets et la suite la voilààààà ! Sabo va rester hétéro je pense... J'aime rendre les gens fous mouahahaha (ceci est totalement faux) ****

 **De :** Nona-sama **  
Heu... ça part un peu en SaboxAce là... Rassure moi, Le AcexMarxo est toujours d'actualité ? ~**

Oui ne t'inquiète pas , ce rêve à une signification que tu découvrira plus tard ! J'espère que tu va continuer à lire !

* * *

 _Pelotonné dans les couvertures, je me détendis doucement dans mon canapé. Il fait noir. La télé est allumée mais n'affiche que les pixels gris. Le tic-tac de l'horloge et le grésillement de la télé résonne dans l'appartement. Il fait froid. Je ne le sens pas. Je le sais. Des pas résonnent dans l'appartement. J'ai peur. Je tourne doucement ma tête et voit un homme devant moi. Il est grand. Son visage est noir mais je vois son sourire. Un sourire assez mauvais. Je commence à trembler et sans prévenir je me lève et me mets à courir hors de l'appartement. Dehors, la nuit est tombée, et rapidement je me retrouve dans un appartement. Je ne le connais pas. Tout est bien rangé et chaque chose semble avoir trouvé sa place._

 _« -Ace ? »_

 _Je me retourne et voit Marco. Je me jette dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et me caresse les cheveux. Quand je relève la tête ce n'est plus Marco. Mais Sabo. Je le repousse part surprise. Sabo se rapproche de moi._

 _« -Ace ? »_

 _Il me regarde tout en s'approchant de moi. Il tend sa main vers moi pour m'attraper. J'hurle._

J'écarquille les yeux d'un seul coup. Ma respiration est irrégulière. Je secoue ma tête avant de me relever et me calmer. Je m'assois puis mets ma tête dans ma main et malaxe mon visage doucement. _Un rêve_. _Encore un rêve_. Ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon. Je relève ma tête et voit que je suis dans ma chambre. Et seul. Mon regard se posa sur mon réveil. Je plissai les yeux. L'heure digitale indiquait qu'il était 10h13 et que nous étions Dimanche. Je soupirai avant de me lever et d'enfiler un bas de jogging.

.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces dernier temps je fais des rêves bizarre. Un baiser avec Sabo, un tueur en série dans ma maison puis un câlin à Marco et ensuite y à Sab' qui apparait. Je n'y comprends rien. Je soupirai bruyamment avant de m'affaler sur la table de ma cuisine. En y repensant Marco et Sabo sont blonds tous les deux. Peut-être que mon cerveau s'embrouille ? _Vilain cerveau, pas bien_! Super voilà que je me mets à engueuler mon propre cerveau. Des bruits de pas puis un placard qui s'ouvre me fait revenir à la réalité. Je regarde qui est l'intrus et je vois mon cadet, sur la pointe des pieds, essayer d'attraper le pot de cookies que j'ai volontairement posé là-haut pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'attraper vu sa taille. Je me levai et pris le pot et lui tendis. Il me fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

« -T'es gentil ... Je dois me méfier ? _Riposte Luffy_

-Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentil ? _Débitai-je_

-Si mais ... "Ace pas partager son manger" ! _Dit-il en prenant une voix grave, surement pour m'imiter_ »

Je posai le pot sur le plan de travail et partit dans le salon. Il me suivit, le pot dans les mains. Il plongea sa mains dans le pot et en ressortit un cookie qu'il me tendit. Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je pris le cookie. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'un coup ?

« -Moi aussi je partage pas ma nourriture... Mais j'aime bien la partager avec ma famille ! »

Il me fit son fameux sourire. Mes yeux s'élargissent puis se rétrécir. Je tournai la tête gêné. Luffy se mis à rire. Ce genre de moment c'est assez bien pour mettre un malaise. Je croquai dans le biscuit et mis un tape sur le sommet du crâne de mon petit frère.

« -Abruti ... _Marmonnai-je_ »

.

.

.

.

.

Ne me demander pas _Pourquoi_ , ni _Comment_ , car je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouver ici. Debout devant Marco, dans la salle des professeurs. Il nota quelque chose avant de retirer ses lunettes et de me regarder. Ses yeux bleus métallique sont vraiment magnifique comparé à mes yeux noir. Je pianotai sur ma cuisse en attendant qu'ils me disent quelque chose, un truc. Mais qu'il parle ! J'inspirai puis expira calmement. Il prit un air sérieux.

« -Tu ne progresse pas Ace ... On en parler en début d'année, il me semble ! »

Et là, je lui fis mon sourire le plus arrogant. _Et alors_ ?

« -Je vais devoir prendre un rendez-vous avec ton tuteur ... »

Mon sourire partit assez vite. Oh non ... Tout mais pas lui ... Je soupirai à fendre l'âme et tendit mes mains pour signifiait ma détresse à mon cher professeur qui se contenta de m'ignorer en se remettant face à son bureau. Il me fit un signe de la main pour me dire de disposer et pris de l'autre le téléphone. Super. Je partis les mains dans les poches.

« -Allô ?»

Je passai l'arcade de la porte avec un frisson dans tout mon corps. S'il y a bien une personne qui m'agace plus que Garp c'est bien Lui.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****** « -Tu sera sous ma responsabilité maintenant Ace ! »

Je toisai l'homme devant moi. Il me disait quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivai pas à l'identifier et sa m'agacer tellement. A coter de lui, Garp me fixait pour voir ma réaction. Luffy s'accrocha à mon bras et se mis à couiner.

« -Je veux pas qu'Ace parte ! _Sanglote mon cadet_ »

Je serrai Luffy contre moi, part réflexe, mais surtout pour leurs montrer que je resterais avec lui. Garp soupira d'agacement avant de lancer un regard à l'autre homme.

« -Pourquoi je devrais aller avec lui ? _Je demande en connaissant la réponse_

-Parce que c'est ton tuteur légal ! Ce n'est à moi que t'es parents t'ont confié. _M'explique-t-il_ »

Je grognai avant de tourner ma tête dans le sens opposé. Garp pris Luffy de force, je me retrouvai donc seul avec lui, dans le salon. Il parla pendant un long moment. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille. J'avais retenue à la fin qu'il se nommait Silver Rayleigh, qu'il était le bras droit de mon père et que j'avais le choix d'aller avec lui ou non. Je lui répondis non à la fin de sa phrase. Il me sourit.

« -Tu es aussi entêté que ton père ... »

Je serrai doucement les poings et me regard devint sombre. _Je ne veux pas lui ressembler_. _Jamais je ne serais comme lui._

« -Mais quand tu me regarde j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère... En plus tu aux les mêmes tâches de rousseurs et ne parlons pas de tes yeux ! _Ajoute-t-il_ »

Je me détendis aussitôt. _Tch._ Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse. Il se leva et remit son manteau.

« -Je te laisse vivre ici, mais au moindre problème, sache que l'on va m'appeler et je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur... »

 _Tant mieux moi je ne serai pas tendre avec toi_ . ******

En y repensant, je me demande ce ça aurait fait si je l'avais suivit. Je ne pouvais pas méditer sur la question car Satch se mit à me secouer l'épaule. Je le regardai en attendant qu'il finisse.

« -Ta fini de me secouer comme un prunier ? _Demandai-je, agacé_

-Acceeeeeee !

-Quoi ?

-Ta acheter quoi pour l'anniv' de Sabo ? _S'écrie-t-il_

-Une poupée gonflable ! »

Son expression était à mourir de rire. Mais je m'empêcher de rire pour voir s'il me prend au sérieux. Il cligne des yeux avant de prendre son soda et de le boire doucement. Je ricane intérieurement. Je bois à mon tour mon soda tout en jetant un œil à Sabo qui parle avec Koala. Il parle calmement, peut-être qu'ils vont se réconcilier ! Faudrait que je demande pourquoi il se faisait la gueule.

Sabo revint à nous après de longue minutes ou Satch me demander si j'allai vraiment lui offrir sa ! Déjà que j'ai oublié, alors autant faire un bon cadeau. Heureusement que j'ai d'autres ami qui, eux, y pensent et font une fête surprise. Je soupirai de désespoir face à ma mémoire de poisson rouge. _Cerveau tu déconne beaucoup en ce moment_ !

Sabo s'assis à coter de Satch avec un large sourire. Je lui souris, devinant ce qu'il allait nous dire. Il s'est réconcilié ! Et bien sûr vint l'heure des cours de l'après-midi. Rien de tel que du sport et après avoir cours de soutien ~

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dans mon appartement, j'étais seul. Et il faisait noir. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout était en désordre. Les meubles déplacer, un vase briser, les chaises au sol. Mais la télé était toujours debout et affichait les pixels gris et son grésillement. Des pas derrière moi. Un frisson dans tout mon épiderme et une sensation désagréable dans mon bas ventre. Je me retournai et vit un homme assez grand devant moi. Il me poussa contre le mur et me saisit les poignets. Je me débâter comme je pouvais. Je regardai l'homme qui me métriser. Mes yeux s'élargir d'étonnement. Sabo ?_

« -WOW ! »

Je fis un bon sur ma chaise et regarda affolée autour de moi. _Un cauchemar_. _C'est rien_. Les élèves me regardèrent tous stupéfait. Marco s'avança vers moi et parut agacer.

« -Un problème Portgas ? Déjà que vous dormez... »

Je devais être blanc comme un linge car Marco s'adoucie au fil de sa phrase. Il mit sa main sur mon front et compara avec sa température. Pendant ce temps je calmai ma respiration. Ses rêves sont vraiment bizarres. La sonnerie s'alluma laissant les élèves libres et moi seuls avec mon professeur dans la salle de classe. Il s'assit sur mon pupitre quand toute mes affaires fut rangée.

« -Sa va Ace ?

-Ouais... Juste un cauchemar ... »

Il acquiesça avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je reculai de surprise. Il parut amusé de ma réaction. Je peste contre lui. Il m'agace ! Je cachai ma tête avec ma main. Je dois avoir rosies avec sa moi ! Il rit doucement avant de se lever de mon pupitre et de se diriger vers la porte.

« -Tu est assez mignon quand tu rougit Portgas. »

.

.

.

.

.

Mon dieu je dois être rouge carmin, pendant mon trajet , tous les passants me regarder. Je poussai la porte soulagé d'être enfin chez moi. J'enlevai mes chaussures, déboucla ma ceinture et posa mon sac. J'entrai dans la cuisine et partit en quête du pot de cookies. Une fois trouvée j'en pris un dans ma bouche et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me balançai sur ma chaise tout en grignotant mon butin. Mes rêves deviennent de plus en plus bizarres. Et puis pourquoi c'est Sabo le tueur en série ? Mon 1er cookie terminai, je plongeai ma main dans le pot tout en regardant le plafond. Peut-être que Sabo rêve de me tuer ? Ou peut-être que...

 _Aaahhhh_... Je me gratta nerveusement la tête avant de croquer le biscuit. Je mastiqua vite fait avant de lécher les pépites de chocolat. C'est bizarre mais j'adore faire ça !

« -Tu peut être sexy quand tu veux dit moi ! »

J'arrête en pleine action et regarda qui pouvait me parler. Je remis ma langue dans ma bouche et posa le cookie sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui fout ici ?!

« -Tu ma suivit ?

-Pas vraiment... »

Il s'appuie contre l'arcade de la porte et me fixa avec un sourire amuser. _Pourquoi Marco est dans mon appartement ?_

* * *

 **A plus dans le bus ~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh ! On se retrouve -enfin- pour un nouveau chapitreeeeee ! Bon vous avez tous étaient tellement gentil de ne pas me lancer de pelle au visage quand j'ai dit que je prenais une pause et je vous en remercie -MERCI !-**

 **Alors plein de truc nouveau -j'espère que vous lisez et que vous passer pas direct au chapitre comme des affamés de savoir la suite- déjà, pour cette fiction, elle va devenir mensuel ! Sa veut dire quoi ? Que chaque mois il y a un chapitre -POSE CE LIVRE MARTINE- et pourquoi vous me dites ? Parce que j'ai une autre fiction beaucoup moins avancer que celle-ci et puis je fais ce que je veux aussi ... Bref merci de comprendre -POSA EL CACTUS POR FAVOR-**

 **Alors pour les reviews... J'ai la flemme de répondre un part un du coup on va faire un truc globale : vous étiez presque toutes (tous ? Où sont les hommes ?!) en mode *WAIT POURQUOI MARCO IL ES DANS L'APPART D'ACE* et bien je vous ai fais mariner longtemps et il est temps de lever le voile ! -attention j'ai été cruel du "Pourquoi il est là" et j'en suis fière- ensuite *prend une feuille et lit le reste de son texte* DemonOfHells ... Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas poster le 8 mars (et oui je sais le pourquoi !) parce que mardi je suis en cours, et le soir j'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir mon ordi, MAIS j'ai décider que les chapitres seront poster tous les 8 du mois ;)**

 **Après y a quoi à dire ... AH ! Bonne lecture et au 8 du mois prochain !**

* * *

Son sourire s'élargissez de plus en plus quand il voyait que je prenais des couleurs. Je me leva d'un coup, laissant tomber ma chaise au passage et le fixa dans les yeux un moment avant de détourner le regard, gêner. Il émit un petit rire, puis il se rapprocha de moi. Le rythme de mon cœur accélère à une vitesse folle. Il posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Puis. Me secoua.

« -ACE TU T'ES ENDORMI DANS LES COOKIES ! »

Je me leva en sursaut et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Luffy était à côter de moi, la main sur l'épaule et me regarder avec un air amuser. Je dégagea sa main d'un coup d'épaule et grogna. Il se dirigea vers le frigo en retenant son rire. Je me passa une main sur mon visage et sentit des miettes sur mon menton. Mon regard se posa là où se trouvait ma tête. Une dizaine de cookies en miettes. Je soupira bruyamment avant de secoua mon menton et de racler ma peau du visage avec mes mains. Luffy explosa de rire. Je fis un rire jaune avant de me lever et de prendre un torchon que je mis contre ma tête et essuya énergiquement le potentielle reste de cookies. Puis je me remis à grogner et porta mon regard sur l'arcade de la porte. Un rêve. Bon temps que Sabo n'est pas dans mes rêves, tout va bien. Je suppose. Je me craqua machinalement le cou avant de porter un regard vers Luffy. Il n'était plus dans la cuisine. Je soupira bruyamment et partit dans ma chambre. Je vous ai dit que je détester ma narcolepsie ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Accoudé à la table de la cafétéria, en compagnie de Satch et de Sabo, je regarder droit devant moi. Le regard dans le vague, je réfléchis. Mes rêves me font beaucoup réfléchir ses dernier temps. Je soupira avant de me laissa m'affaler sur la table. Satch passa une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux.

« -Ça va pas mon bichon ? _Rit Satch_

-Je vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés. _Annonçai-je, sérieux_.»

Satch tapota mon épaule amicalement avant de l'enlever. Je me releva et le fixa. Il me sourit puis son regard se porta sur Sabo, qui lui aussi avait le regard dans le vague. Je donna un léger coup d'épaule au blond et porta aussitôt son attention sur nous. Il nous fit un faible sourire avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Satch et moi on se regarda un moment avant de fixait Sabo, perplexe.

En cours d'Histoire-géographie, j'étudie chaque parcelle du derrière de mon professeur. Part derrière, je ne veux pas dire ses fesses –même si sa en fait partit- mais le derrière quand il est face au tableau. Et je dois dire que c'est plus intéressant que la Savoie. Sabo me donna un coup de pieds dans la rotule, j'étouffa mon crie avant de lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Il se contenta de me faire un regard noir avant de prendre un air triste et de regarder part la fenêtre. Il est bipolaire ou quoi ?! Je lui lança un coup de coude. Il ne réagit pas. Coup de pieds. Rien. Coup de tête !

« -PORTGAS ! »

Je m'arrêta aussitôt et fit un sourire à mon cher prof. Il soupira avant de se retourner au tableau.

« -Vous connaissez la chanson... _Marmonne-t-il_ »

Oh que oui je la connais. Je soupira avant de m'affaler sur mon bureau. Sabo afficha une mine assez en colère. Je crois qu'il est vraiment bipolaire.

Le cours terminé, tout le monde sortit. Me laissant seul avec Marco. Je m'avança jusqu'à son bureau et posa mon sac sur le bureau du 1er rang. Marco se leva et s'assis sur son bureau. Je m'assis à côter de mon sac. On se regarda un moment. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Juste les yeux dans les yeux. Et pour une fois je ne prenais pas des couleurs. Marco ferma les paupières tout en détournant les yeux.

« -Tu es insupportable. _Lança-t-il_

-Merci Monsieur, ça me touche ! »

Il me regarda amusé part ma réponse puis fit une petite grimace avant d'enlever ses lunettes. Il les plia et les mis sur son bureau.

« -J'ai eu ton tuteur.

-Donc ?

-Il viendra me voir dans la semaine.

-Cool. »

Marco soupira. Moi aussi. On se regarda encore une fois. Je me mis a tripotais le pants de ma veste, comme une collégienne qui osa aborder l'élu de son cœur, sauf que moi je suis un mec et je suis lycéen ! Mon professeur à bien remarquer mes toques quand je suis avec lui. Il fixe ma main qui tripote ma veste de tant en tant avant de planter ses yeux bleus-métallique dans les miens.

« -Tu à des toques ? _Dit-il, amusé_

-Plus ou moins ... _Répondais-je_ »

J'ai très envie de lui dire que je craque pour lui. Mais je reste là comme un idiot à le fixer avec mes lèvres en "o". Il haussa un sourcil, m'invitant à parler, je ferma ma bouche et regarda part la fenêtre. Marco soupira doucement.

« -Tu hésite ? _Demanda-t-il_ »

Je le regardai.

« -Sois en sûr avant de me le dire en tout cas. _Me dévoile-t-il»_

Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sa veut dire quoi ? Marco me fit signe de dégager d'un coup de tête vers la porte. Je souffla sur une mèche brune devant mes yeux avant de prendre mon sac et de le jeter sur mes épaules. Je prit la direction de la porte et pris soin de la claquer la porte. Je descendis à la cafétéria. Tout le monde sauf mes amis. Youhou. Je regarda part la fenêtre et vit mon blond assis sur le blond. Il était sur ton téléphone et affichait une mine affreusement triste. Il est triste ? Ou sinon il est bipolaire et son expression veut dire qu'il est heureux. Donc quand il est triste il a un grand sourire. Je secoua ma tête et sortit dehors. Je me frotta le bout du nez. Le froid me pique la peau. Je déteste l'hiver. Je me dirigea vers Sabo. Il ne cilla pas quand je me mis devant lui, lui cachant les faibles rayons du soleil. Je me racla la gorge. Rien du tout. Il commence à m'énerver. Je lui pris le poignet et le mena dans un endroit isoler. Je le plaqua contre le mur et me mit devant lui. Il détourna le regard.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Ri.. _Je le coupa_

-T'avise pas de me mentir si tu tiens à avoir une progéniture ! _Le menaçai-je_ »

Il baissa les yeux, puis la tête. Je me craqua, encore une fois, le cou tout en le regardant. Sabo pris une grande inspiration puis releva la tête.

« -Koala à rompue... »

Sa voix semblait casser. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il s'entendait bien ce matin pourtant. J'haussa les épaules à Sabo, qui lui passer machinalement sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer. Je l'enlaça doucement, il s'agrippa à moi. Puis je le relâcha aussitôt. On soupira en même temps, dans une même note. Un silence pensant s'installa. Mon regard se perdait entre Sabo et le mur. Je savais pas qui ou quoi regarder. Puis me vint une idée de génie.

« -On finit les cours à 12h ? Oui ? »

Il hocha doucement sa tête.

« -Bah, vient chez moi et on se regarde la télé avec une bonne bière. »

Je lui sourit. Avant de lui tapotais le haut du crâne, comme un tapote le sommet du crâne d'un chien. Il tapa ma main et lâcha un râle agacer avant d'hausser les épaules et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -C'est pas de refus. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On s'assit sur le canapé en parfaite synchronisation. Sabo pris la télécommande et alluma la télé. Je pris deux bières, qui était aux pieds du canapé, et en lança une au blond. Il l'attrapa au vol tout en lançant la télécommande sur le canapé.

« -Merci Choupinou ! _Dis le dorée, ironique_

-Derien Chaton ! _Répliquai-je_ »

Heureusement qu'on est seul, sinon la personne avec nous aurais des doutes sur notre relation. Blondie décapsula sa bière et en bu une gorger. Je l'imita tout en gardant un œil sur l'écran de la télé. Notre série commence enfin. Après 2-3 épisodes, je posa ma bière entre mes jambes. Sabo rit à la réplique d'un personnage masculin de la série. Cette scène me dit un truc. Je prit mon téléphone et tapa mon code tout en jetant des regards furtif sur Sabo. Il ne doit pas voir mon code sinon je suis dans la merde. Mais il est trop concentrer sur ce qui se passe à la télé. Je me mis à farfouiller dans mon téléphone. Mes yeux, par réflexe, regarda en haut à droite ; là où se trouvait l'heure ; et regarda sans vraiment lire. J'haussa les épaules puis appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre mon portable et le remis sur la table basse. Je repris ma bière qui était calait près de mon entre-jambe et en bu une gorgée. Sabo me regarda. Je le regarda à mon tour. Le dorée pris la télécommande et éteint la télé à la fin de l'épisode. Il se rapprocha de moi puis me regarda dans les yeux.

« - Ace... Je suis amoureux de toi. »

C'est un mirage auditif ou j'ai vraiment entendu ?

* * *

 **Niark Niark Niark...**

 **(Ne vous inquiétais pas c'est toujours du Ace x Marco, c'est juste que sa fait partie de l'histoire medames !)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et d'être revenue après 1 mois de pause ! Ciao à la prochainneeee**


End file.
